Longbow
Overview Longbow is an enemy group in City of Villains. Background Longbow official info (Copied from the City of Villains official website http://www.cityofvillains.com/gameinfo/longbow.html): Organized by Ms. Liberty, the Longbow division of Freedom Corps is bent on the destruction of Arachnos. This militia extends its presence to every corner of the Rogue Isles, acting as a military support network for super-powered beings in the struggle against Lord Recluse. Drawing on those who want to be heroes, this organization is comprised of volunteers from around the world. Longbow thrives on the never-ending stream of idealistic youth who believe they are on the front lines in the battle against evil. The strength of their ideological conviction, coupled with the advanced training and munitions provided by NATO, render the Longbow soldiers a force to be reckoned with. This righteous fervor has driven Longbow agents to establish strongholds across the Rogue Isles, interfering in Arachnos operations at every opportunity. According to intelligence gathered by the Arachnos spies, Longbow is a highly organized militia broken down into specialized units. Rifleman, Minigun, and Flamethrower units are the foot soldiers of Longbow. Their Eagle units act as long-range specialists. The Spec-Ops, Chasers and, Nullifiers utilize specialized equipment to carry out their operations and the elite Ballista agents have potent energy powers. These teams are often led by low-grade, super-powered heroes. Viewed by Recluse as a mere annoyance, the Longbow units slowly hope to establish control over the many contested islands just off the coast of Paragon City. With well-established bases in Warburg, Siren's Call, and Bloody Bay, the Longbow wage a war for control over the precious resources of these isles. Extending beyond these contested regions, Longbow agents in their signature red and white costumes can be found on all of the Rogue Islands, ever vigilant for any sign of villainy that they might destroy. Enemy Types Minions Longbow Guardian Longbow is a hard-hitting division of Freedom Corps dedicated to stopping evil, and Arachnos in particular. Guardians are wet-behind-the-ears do-gooders looking to prove themselves. Most don't last beyond their first encounter with the big bad bruisers of the Rogue Isles. Powers Longbow Flamethrower Harkening back to the days of flaming arrows are Longbow's flamethrowers. They typically try not to use these when the press is around--burning enemies alive plays poorly on the evening news for a "heroic" organisation. Powers Longbow Flamethrower Harkening back to the days of flaming arrows are Longbow's flamethrowers. They typically try not to use these when the press is around--burning enemies alive plays poorly on the evening news for a "heroic" organisation. This version of their weapon features incendiary grenades as well for additional destruction. Powers Longbow Minigun Longbow´s Miniguns are designed to chew through even the thickest armor -or hides, scales or other monstruous protection. Powers Longbow Minigun Longbow's Miniguns are designed to chew through even the thickest armor — or hides, scales or other monstrous protection. The addition of underslung grenade launchers packs an additional punch. Powers Longbow Rifleman Armed with assault rifles and special uniforms designed to absorb minor damage, Longbow´s Riflemen and women pack a powerful punch at long range. Powers Longbow Rifleman Armed with assault rifles and special uniforms designed to absorb minor damage, Longbow´s Riflemen and women pack a powerful punch at long range. At this level, expect them to be armed with underslung grenade launchers as well! Powers Longbow Eagle Some of the most respected soldiers in Longbow´s arsenal are the Eagles. They use advanced jetpacks and strike from on high where many of their foes can´t even reach them. Their long reach makes many villains cry "foul". Powers Longbow Spec-Ops Longbow's special operators strike from the shadows with a variety of weapons designed to impede, immobilize and disorient villains. Powers Lieutenants Longbow Sergeant A Guardian´s first advancement is to Sergeant, where he leads his own squad in operations against the nefarious villains of Arachnos and other threaths. Powers Longbow Nullifier Nullifiers are notorious for temporarily taking away a villain's greatest asset--his powers Powers Longbow Chaser Longbow based their Chaser units on the highly successful Sky Raider skiffs. Powers Bosses Longbow Officer The bravest of the brave, and those who have proven their ability to lead as well as fight, are promoted to officers. they are then given special bio-enhancers that make them far stronger than normal men, as well as energy absorbing suits that offer great protection against most forms of damage Powers (Note: Despite the claim of +Perception of this strange Leadership power, Longbow Officers have been so far (level 30) unable to pierce my Invisibility not even at Melee distance.) Longbow Warden (1) Longbow created these troopers after noting the success of the super heroes called "blasters". Their energy weapons cause significant damage, especially against those whose powers offer no resistance to such forces. Powers Longbow Warden (2) Longbow's Juicers are some of their most annoying agents. Not only do they heal their friends by stimulating their cells on a molecular level, their attacks drain your energy and keep you from smashing their faces. Powers Longbow Warden (3) There are few things villains hate more than having their minds messed with. It's standard operating procedure to take down these annoying psychics first in a brawl with Longbow. Powers Note: No Lethal Resist Longbow Warden (4) You usually like to hear Longbow scream. Except for these guys and gals. Their screams are nothing but trouble. They bust your eardrums, distract you, and somehow even manage to heal their allies. Powers Longbow Warden (5) Few volunteer for the dangerous role as a 'spines scrapper.' Those who do are almost always the most reckless and dangerous of the bunch. Villains are warned to fight them with extreme caution. Powers Longbow Warden (6) Those Longbow agents found to have latent psychic abilities, and who have proven themselves trustworthy agents, are given additional training to help develop their powers. They not only strike at most villains' weakness--the mind--but are also able to psychically heal their companions as well. Powers Longbow Warden (7) Longbow created these troops using technology gained from fighting the Rikti and other energy-using enemies. This is why it doesn't pay to be careless with your tech. Powers Longbow Warden (8) It's said the defeat of the villain Chernobyl lead to the powers granted the Radiation Wardens. Longbow's nerds were somehow able to turn his blood sample into a powerful serum that grants one these unusual powers--without the usual side-effects. Powers Longbow Warden (9) thumb|100px|Agent Longbright, a Longbow Warden Longbow's illusion wardens use pyschic and magical means to project false images into their foes' minds. It's a really rotten trick, and most villains are eager to pay them back by making the illusionist see something as well--the inside of a Longbow hospital. Powers *Detention Field *Decoy Army *Phantasm *Spectral Terror Longbow Warden (10) Gravity is a harsh mistress, and even the strongest juggernaut can't do much when he can't get his feet on the ground. Longbow Warden (11) These hard-hitting martial artists jump recklessly into any fray, and have the training and natural enhancements to stand toe to toe with most super-powered villains. Powers Longbow Warden (12) Serums, training, and micro-enchancers create these self-righteous and super-strong tankers. Powers Longbow Warden (13) Not only can these burly tankers take what most villains dish out, they can give it as well. Stand too near and you'll find your villainous spandex signed to ashes in no time. No self-respecting villain likes to be seen on the WSPDR news in their underwear. Longbow Warden (14) Longbow's ice blasters are designed to slow and then defeat their foes. There is little more humiliating than being frozen in place while Longbow's agents stand around laughing at you. Named enemies Agent Gally Ido Main Article: Agent Gally Ido Gally Ido was once just an innocent girl who dreamed of escaping the Rogue Isles with her boyfriend, Hugo Figures. Unforunately, her psychic powers drew the attention of Arachnos, and she was betrayed by Westin Phipps. She somehow escaped from Arachnos and made her way to Paragon City, where she joined Longbow and hoped that one day she's find a way to save the boy she loves. Powers Brikhaus Main Article: Brikhaus Brikhaus grew up in East Germany, but when the wall fell moved to the United States. He recently was hired by Freedom Corp to help with some overseas operations due to his dual citizenship. Powers Dr. Advance Main Article: Dr. Advance Dr. Advance uses his suit of space/time manipulating powered armor to help Longbow explore dangerous extremes of science! Powers The Dragon's Tail Main Article: The Dragon's Tail The Dragon´s Tail is desperately seeking an antidote to a plague in Paragon City. Of course, you are being paid to pick up the same antidote. So someone's gotta lose. Powers The Ranger Main Article: The Ranger The Ranger thinks she can stop you from rescuing Olivia Darque. She's wrong. Powers Ether Main Article: Ether If you can take out this fledgeling heroine, you'll prove yourself to Operative Rutger. Powers Mindspider Main Article: Mindspider Mindspider was a government agent working for the DATA division of the FBSA. After a few too many 'disciplinary actions' she retired from the FBSA and went freelance. She can be found working for various hero groups, including Longbow, if the price is right. Powers Romulus Main Article: Romulus Romulus is a Warshade working with Longbow in the Rogue Isles. He has a reputation for taking down a number of villains, and is the arch-nemesis of the psychic villain known as Psymon Omega. Powers Salvo Main Article: Salvo (NPC) Salvo is another magic-based hero who has caught the attention of Mage-Killer Zuhkara. Powers Shockstorm Main Article: Shockstorm Shockstorm is a hero working with Longbow in the Rogue Isles. He coordinates operations out of the Longbow base in Agincourt on the Nerva Archipelago. Powers Theadora Marcone Main Article: Theadora Marcone A Family cousin, the love of Johnny's life, and a closet superheroine: Theadora Marcone leads a busy life. A shame you'll have to take her out. Powers Elite Bosses Longbow Ballista Main article: Longbow Ballista The Ballista are Longbow's heaviest hitters. These tankers are tough enough to withstand direct hits from rocket launchers, and can dish out enough damage to take out the toughest brute Arachnos can throw at them. Powers Ace McKnight Main Article: Ace McKnight Ace McKnight is the source of Willly Wheeler's missions. Unfortunately, McKnight has turned out to be an undercover Longbow agent and needs to be taken down! Powers Agent X Main Article: Agent X Agent X is a renowned Longbow super-spy. His technical skills are phenomenal, with a gadget or gizmo available for any occasion. Powers Blue Phazer Main Article: Blue Phazer Blue Phazer is a hero working with Longbow in the Rogue Isles. She is known to possess a robotic super-suit which allows her to manipulate high-energy fields. Powers Golden Sphinx Main Article: Golden Sphinx Golden Sphinx is a hero working with Longbow in the Rogue Isles. He is known to possess an ancient Egyptian amulet which grants him supernatural powers. Powers Leoknight Main Article: Leoknight Leoknight, a massive tanker is the older brother of Longbow agent Caspian. The same Caspian you captured for Vargas. He's angry, he's tough, and beating the villain who caught his little brother is his top priority. Powers Freedom Corps Cataphract Main Article: Freedom Corps Cataphract Utilizing the engineering designs from the Paragon Police Department's Support Automatons, the Freedom Corps has built this armored powerhouse. The Cataphract class, or the "Heavy", as the troops call them, are slow movers but more than make up for it in awesome fire power and enough armor to withstand multiple attacks from villains. With one of those babies, you will own the streets. Heroes Lt. Sefu Tendaji Main Article: Lt. Sefu Tendaji When Sefu Tendaji returned to his native Kenya after the Rikti war, he saw cities under siege by Arachnos-sponsored warlords while humanitarian aid was stolen by flying mercenaries. He swore a vow to set things right, and joined Longbow to fight against chaos and injustice. Powers Indigo Main Article: Indigo Rumors abound throughout the villain underground about two incredibly dangerous government operatives, code-named Agent Crimson and Agent Indigo. Indigo is supposed to be the information and retrival specialist, a deadly opponent who can read thoughts and see into the future. Powers (Levels 35–41) (Levels 42–54) Crimson Main Article: Crimson Rumors abound throughout the villain underground about two dangerous government operatives, code-named Agent Crimson and Agent Indigo. Crimson is the wet-work specialist. A highly trained agent with superhuman senses, Crimson has cut down several potential threats to the world before they could achieve their plans. Powers Zenflower Main Article: Zenflower Blessed with the powers of nature, the young heroine Zenflower fights those who would hurt or misuse nature for their own evil ends. Powers Others Longbow Mech (pet) Main Article: Longbow Mech The Longbow Heavy Mech is a miniaturized version of the Heavy Mech's used by Longbow in dire circunstances. Named Bosses * Agent Arthur Bell (Ballista) Found in End the Longbow Investigation. Permanently mission from Kelly Uqua * Agent Arthur Castle (Illusion Warden) Found in Learn more about the Tears of the Spirit mission from Arbiter Leery * Agent Bruckner (sergeant) (Lieutenant) * Agent Dwyer (Longbow Officer) * Agent Greer (Ballista) * Agent Najjar (Longbow Officer) * Ballista-1 (Ballista) * Capt. DeVries (Ballista) * Capture Team Leader (Longbow Officer) Found in Stop Bane spider recruit capture mission from Westin Phipps * Comm. Officer * Commander Reeves (Longbow Officer) * Longbow Commander Duncan (Longbow Officer) * Longbow Investigator (Longbow Officer) * Lt. Frou (Longbow Guardian) Found in Join Ouroboros mission from The Pilgrim (Villains Only) * Lt. Springton (Longbow Guardian) Found in Join Ouroboros mission from The Pilgrim (Villains Only) * Senior Agent Albretch (Longbow Officer) Category:Enemies